Alkohol und Sex führen zur Liebe!
by Koike27
Summary: Mein Beitrag zu einem Wettbewerb auf Animexx. Thema war Crossdressing. Was Alkohol und Yamato als "Freundin" alles ausrichten kann. Taichi x Yamato


**Alkohol und Sex führen zur Liebe?!**

Part: 1/1  
Titel: Alkohol und Sex führen zur Liebe?!  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Romantik, Shonen-Ai, Crossdressing  
Sonstiges: Das ist mein Beitrag zur -Challenge des Taito4ever-Zirkels auf animexx.

* * *

Als Taichi Yagami an diesem Morgen aus seinem Schlaf erwachte, plagten ihn schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Sein erster Weg an diesem Morgen führte ihn deshalb ins Badezimmer zum Medikamentenschrank, wo er sich eine Kopfschmerztablette herausnahm. Doch da im Badezimmer kein Glas oder kein Becher in Sichtweite war, ging er müde, sich die Stirn leicht massierend, in die Küche.  
Dabei ignorierte er unbewusst seinen besten Freund Yamato Ishida, der auf dem Sofa schlief. Hätte er ihn nicht ignoriert, wäre im ansonsten, die untypische Kleidung aufgefallen, die dieser trug.  
Seufzend erreichte er die Küche und schüttete sich in ein Glas etwas Wasser. Was mag er bloß alles an Alkohol getrunken haben, dass er jetzt solche Kopfschmerzen und ein totales Blackout hatte? Er seufzte erneut, da er die Antwort nicht kannte, und nahm das Wasserglas in die Hand.  
Er schluckte die Tablette und trank das Glas dabei in einem Zug leer. Danach ging es ihm ein wenig besser und er beschloss endlich mit dem Essen anzufangen, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte.  
Er holte sich drei Eier aus seinem Kühlschrank und begann sich ein Omelett zu machen.

Währenddessen wachte Yamato Ishida auf. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen, bevor er im nächsten Moment realisierte, wo er sich befand.  
Er befand sich nämlich nicht zu Hause, sondern in der Wohnung seines besten Freundes, Taichi Yagami.  
In seinen Gedanken war er sich der Tatsache, dass der Braunhaarige sein bester Freund war, nicht mehr so sicher: Speziell wenn er an die letzte Nacht beziehungsweise an den letzten Abend zurückdachte.  
Auch wenn es falsch gewesen war, seinen Freund dermaßen auszunutzen, da dieser sehr betrunken gewesen war, war das für den Blonden ein berauschendes Erlebnis gewesen, was all sein Verlangen nach dem Anderen für eine gewisse Zeit erst einmal stillte.  
Doch innerlich hoffte er, dass Taichi ihn wirklich lieben würde und es gestern nicht einfach so unter Alkoholeinfluss gesagt hätte.

Leise schlich sich der blonde Musiker in die Küche, näherte sich seinem „besten" Freund und schlang dabei seine Arme um dessen Taille, als ihm plötzlich etwas in Gesicht fiel, was ihn sofort erröten ließ.  
Es war nicht Anderes als ein benutztes Kondom. Einen Augenblick später stiegen Yamato die Bilder von letzter Nacht in den Kopf. In seinen Gedanken spürte er die Bewegungen und die Streicheleinheiten und er hörte noch einmal das Stöhnen von ihnen beiden.  
Schnell genug gelang es ihm, diese Bilder noch rechtzeitig abzuwimmeln, bevor ihn diese zu sehr erregten und er ein zu großes Problem in der unteren Lendengegend bekam.

Taichi Yagami wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerisen, als er plötzlich zwei Arme um seine Taille spürte. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass es irgendein Mädchen war, das er in der Nacht mitgeschleppt und mit der er sich vergnügt hatte, wie er es manchmal tat.  
Doch im nächsten Augenblick nächsten Augenblick erkannte er den Geruch und hörte ein genuscheltes „Morgen, Tai!" von seinem besten Freund.  
Auch wenn er die Nähe genoss, trennte er sich von dem Blondschopf. Die Nähe tat ihm weh, da sie ihn viel zu sehr daran erinnerte, dass er ihm nie so nah sein konnte, wie er gerne würde. Er wollte sich einfach keine falschen Hoffnungen machen und die Freundschaft zu dem Blonden, die ihm sehr wichtig geworden ist, nicht gefährden, denn ohne ihn war sein Leben einfach sinn- und wertlos.

Seufzend briet der Braunhaarige das Omelette und weiter, als er dem Blick seines besten Freundes folgte. Als er das benutzte Kondom entdeckte, errötete er ein wenig, denn es war eines aus der Packung, die er gestern erst gekauft hatte, als er für sich einkaufen musste. Er hatte sich nämlich eine eigene Wohnung gesucht.  
Dich wieso lag ein benutztes Kondom von ihm in der Küche?  
Als das Omelette fertig war, drehte sich fragend zu seinem besten Freund um und erstarrte im ersten Augenblick, als er sah, was der Blonde trug. Sein bester Freund trug nämlich nicht seine normale Sachen, sondern einen hellblauen Faltenrock und eine weiße Bluse. Eine Krawatte in derselben Farbe wie sein Rock war ebenfalls zu sehen. Kurz gesagt, er trug Weiberklamotten.  
Sichtlich verwirrt fragte er seinen Freund: „Wieso trägst du das und was ist gestern Abend und in der Nacht eigentlich passiert?"  
Seufzend und anfangs die Frage ignorierend setzte sich der Blondschopf an den Küchentisch, wartend, dass der Andere das Essen servierte. Dieser tat das dann auch, doch seltsamerweise aß niemand etwas.

Während Taichi Yagami sich immer noch fragte, was passiert war, fragte sein bester Freund leise: „Du erinnerst dich also wirklich nicht mehr?" Stumm nickte er, was den Blonden erneut aufseufzen ließ.  
Zwar hatte Yamato Ishida die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass sich der Andere nicht erinnerte, damit keine peinlichen Fragen aufkommen würden, aber andererseits wäre es ihm doch lieber gewesen, dass dieser seine Erinnerungen hätte, denn dann müsste er es ihm nicht erzählen. Er wollte seinen besten Freund keinesfalls anlügen, aber er hatte so unbeschreibliche Angst, ihn zu verlieren, wenn dieser die Wahrheit wüsste.

Der Braunhaarige schien den inneren Kampf seines besten Freundes mitzubekommen, denn er sagte: „Du musst nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Scheint ja nicht wichtig zu sein!" Den zweiten Satz sprach er eher beiläufig.  
„Nicht wichtig? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass das nicht wichtig gewesen war?" fragte Yamato mit einem schockierenden Unterton.  
Der Angesprochene nickte daraufhin nur, war aber ziemlich erschrocken über den Unterton. So hatte er seinen Freund noch nie erlebt. „Okay, tut mir leid, aber ich möchte nun mal wissen, was gestern Wichtiges passiert ist" versuchte Taichi seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen und die Situation zu retten. Dabei setzte er seinen ‚weltberühmten' Hundeblick-Deluxe auf.

Es herrschte danach ein Moment erdrückende Stille. Yamato kämpfte mit sich selbst, doch entschied er sich letztendlich es doch zu erzählen. Er hatte sich entschieden und ergriff das Wort mit leiser Stimme:  
„Ich sage es dir ja schon, aber bitte verstoße mich danach nicht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren!" Taichi schaute überrascht zu seinem Freund, da dieser mit den Tränen zu kämpfen schien, aber er nickte dennoch anschließend, wollte er es doch selbst nicht. Aber eine Frage ging durch seinem Kopf: Was mag passiert sein, dass er Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren?

Yamato war wirklich froh über das Nicken seines Freundes und atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er anfing zu erzählen: „Nun…Gestern nach der Party haben wir…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und ihm stieg eine ungesunde Röte ins Gesicht, denn sein Blick fiel auf einen Gegenstand, den er vorher schon betrachtet hatte.  
„Was haben wir?" fragte Taichi vorsichtig. Als dieser nicht antwortete, folgte er dessen Blick und das benutzte Kondom kam wieder in sein Blickfeld. Im ersten Moment war er sichtlich verwirrt, doch plötzlich legte sich ein Schalter in seinem Kopf um und er verstand.  
„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, nicht wahr?" fragte der Braunschopf wieder relativ vorsichtig, aber diesmal ungewohnt leise.  
Ein Nicken von seinem Freund signalisierte ihm, dass er Recht mit seiner Vermutung hatte, und daraufhin schlug er mit seiner Faust auf dem Tisch, denn er war sauer auf sich selbst, da er sich nicht erinnern konnte und das gerade dann, als er dem Anderen so nah war, wie er in seinen Träumen gehofft hatte.

Doch Yamato interpretierte den Faustschlag auf den Tisch falsch und verließ ruckartig die Küche in Richtung Wohnungstür, da er der festen Überzeugung war, dass der Andere dies gemacht hatte wegen der nun zerstörten oder stark angerissenen Freundschaft. Wie sollten sie auch Freunde bleiben, wenn sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Die Grenze überwunden hatten, die normalerweise keine Freunde miteinander begingen.  
Taichi bekam natürlich den Fluchtversuch seines besten Freundes, doch er hielt ihn rechtzeitig auf. Er spürte, dass sich dieser wehrte, aber er wollte unbedingt wissen, was passiert und wie es dazu gekommen war.  
Aber dennoch war der Braunschopf verwirrt, wieso der Andere fliehen wollte, und gleichzeitig war er in gewisser Weise traurig, da er sich ja so sehr nach ihm sehnte.  
„Yama, bitte bleib hier. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine und erzähl mir alles" sagte er deshalb mit leiser Stimme und er nahm war, wie sein Freund langsam den Widerstand aufgab. Dabei hörte er ihn leise fragen: „Du bist deshalb auch nicht böse und lässt mich auch nicht alleine, Taichi?"  
Zwar fragte er sich, wieso er ihm böse sein sollte und lockerte den Griff, während er seinen Freund in das Wohnzimmer zog und auf seine zweite Frage nickte.

Nachdem sie sich beide auf das Sofa gesetzt hatten, fragte Yamato: „Du willst, dass ich dir alles erzähle, nicht wahr? Und wie es zum Sex zwischen uns gekommen ist?"  
Ein Nicken Taichis signalisierte ihm anzufangen: „Also gut: Begonnen hat alles, als du mich gestern gegen 18 Uhr zu dir gerufen hast. Du sprachst von einem Notfall."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, um sich die Erinnerung in den Kopf wieder zu rufen, bevor er fortsetzte: „Ich eilte also zu dir. Dort hast du mich nach der Begrüßung aufgeklärt und mich gebeten, deine Freundin zu spielen."

**Flashback Anfang**  
Nachdem Yamato die Wohnung seines besten Freundes erreichte und von diesem mit einer kurzen freundschaftlichen Umarmung begrüßt wurde, folgte er dieses in dessen Zimmer. Dort angekommen fragte er: „Also, was ist das für ein Notfall?"

amato sah die Verlegenheit im Gesicht seines sonst so selbstbewussten Freundes, bevor er diesen sagen hörte: „Nun ja, du weißt doch, dass heute diese Party von unserem Fußballclub an der Schule ist?!" Yamato nickte kurz, bevor sein Freund fortsetzte: „Nun, aber es gibt ein Problem. Sie haben gesagt, dass wir unsere Freundin mitbringen sollen."  
Er war irgendwie genervt, nicht verstehend, was das jetzt mit ihm zu tun haben konnte. Er war etwas genervt und spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, bevor er fragte: „Aber was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun? Du hast doch Yoko, oder nicht? Seid ihr nicht mehr zusammen?"  
Taichi blickte betreten zu Boden, bevor er mit trauriger Stimme sagte, die Tränen dabei unterdrückend: „Nein, schon seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr. Sie hat Schluss gemacht, weil sie dachte, ich würde sie betrügen, obwohl dem nicht so war."  
Yamato starrte den Anderen überrascht und gleichzeitig fassungslos an: Er wusste, dass Taichi ein treuer Mensch war, aber sah auch, dass dieser mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
Er setzte sich neben ihn, nahm ihn in den Arm und sagte: „Hey, weine nicht, aber sag mir: Warum hast du mir nicht davon erzählt? Du bist mein bester Freund. Ich wäre doch auf jeden Fall für dich da gewesen."  
Während sein Freund begann in seinen Armen zu weinen, musste Yamato daran denken, als Sora mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Der Liebeskummer danach war einfach schrecklich gewesen und er wusste, dass es diesem genauso ging, denn er war richtig in sie verliebt gewesen.  
Doch später hatte er gemerkt, dass es eine andere Person die ganze Zeit gab, die ihm noch wichtiger ist und die noch mehr liebte als sie.  
Nachdem sich sein bester Freund einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, hörte er ihn sagen; „Danke, Yama. Und tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe, aber du hattest so viel mit deiner Band zu tun, da wollte ich mich dir auch nicht noch aufdrängen."  
„Aber du weißt, dass ich mir für dich immer Zeit freigenommen hätte. Du bist mein bester Freund und mir wichtig", sagte Yamato, aber sein Freund erwiderte darauf „Ich weiß, aber du sahst so überarbeitet aus und hattest viel Stress. Da wollte ich dich nicht noch mehr belasten!...Aber egal, nun zu der Party, also eigentlich habe ich dich hergebeten, da ich dich fragen wollte, ob du bereit wärst, meine Freundin zu spielen!"  
**Flashback Ende**

„Also deswegen trägst du diese Kleidung", schlussfolgerte Taichi Yagami mit einem Lächeln, was sein blonder Freund mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „Genau!", sagte dieser, „Aber nun zurück. Im ersten Augenblick war ich ziemlich schockiert, doch am Ende konntest du mich doch irgendwie überreden."

**Flashback Anfang**  
„Was?" fragte Yamato überrascht. „Wieso gerade ich?" Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor er den Braunschopf leise sagen hörte:  
„Nun ja, du hast eine sehr feminine Figur und ich weiß, dass du der Einzige bist, den ich so etwas fragen kann, ohne dass er mich gleich auslacht."  
Er sah seinem besten Freund an, dass ihn die ganze Geschichte peinlich berührte, aber er antwortete darauf erst einmal nichts. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst und wog sachte Pro und Kontra ab.  
Wenn er es machen würde, würde er sich ggf. lächerlich machen, aber er konnte wiederum dem Anderen so nah sein, wie er es sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
Es herrschte wieder ein Moment Stille, bevor Yamato schlussendlich antworte: „Okay, ich machs, aber du bist mir etwas schuldig!"  
Taichi nickte erstaunt, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, bevor er sagte: „Danke, du bist meine Rettung." Der Blonde sah seinen Freund lächeln.  
**Flashback Ende**

Nur ein Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Gegenübers verriet ich, dass dieser zugehört hatte, was in Lachen ausartete, als Yamato erzählte: „Deine liebe kleine Schwester war dann aber nicht allzu freundlich zu mir und sie sollte mir wirklich in den nächsten Tagen über den Weg laufen. Es wäre gefährlich für sie."  
Taichi brauchte nicht zu fragen, was Kari gemacht hatte, konnte er es sich doch bildlich vorstellen, wie sie dessen Beine mit Wachs enthaarte und dessen Schreie. Da braucht er wirklich keine Erzählung.  
Doch das Lachen verklang, als er den anderen Teil der Sätze hörte und an Yamatos Stimme merkte er, dass es diesem bitterernst war.  
Es herrschte erneut eine kurze Stille, bevor Yamato mit seiner Erzählung fortfuhr: „Und dann gingen wir los und kamen, eine Stunde zu spät, an der Party an. Die Hälfte der Mannschaft war schon ziemlich betrunken…"

**Flashback Anfang**  
Yamato Ishidas Herz klopfte verdächtig laut, als er Hand in Hand mit dem Braunschopf vor der Wohnung, in der Party stattfand, ankam. Zweifel überkamen ihn. Was wäre, wenn die Anderen ihn erkannten?  
Er fühlte sich schon unwohl in dem Outfit und wollte gehen, doch ein Händedruck seines besten Freundes und ein Öffnen der Tür, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Hand in Hand betraten sie die Wohnung und zogen ihre Jacken aus. Es stank schon überall nach Zigarettenqualm und Alkohol und anhand der leeren Flaschen konnte man sehen, dass schon jede Menge getrunken wurde und das in nur einer Stunde. Sein bester Freund zog ihn weiter und sie erreichten das Wohnzimmer, indem die schon ziemlich alkoholisierten Fußballer mit ihren halbwegs betrunkenen Freundinne auf dem Schoß saßen.  
Ihnen wurde etwas zu trinken und ein Sitzplatz angeboten. Dankend nahmen sie an, nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ohne Vorstellung, als Yamato auffiel, dass der Sitzplatz für nur eine Person war.  
**Flashback Ende**

Yamato machte eine kurze Pause und stand auf, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Er wusste, was passiert war, doch er scheute sich darüber zu reden.  
Nicht, dass er es nicht genossen hätte, aber er fürchtete die schon stark angeknackste Freundschaft noch weiter zu gefährden.  
Doch als er das Drängen in den Augen seines besten Freundes sah, schluckte er. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er fortfuhr: „Daraufhin hast du mich auf deinen Schoß gezogen und…"

**Flashback Anfang**  
Yamato sah, wie sein bester Freund sich auf den einzig freien Platz setzte. Unschlüssig, was er nun tun sollte, blieb er stehen. Was sollte er jetzt machen?  
Ihm wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen, als er einen starken Arm um seine Hüfte spürte, die ihn auf den Schoß des Braunhaarigen zog. Sichtlich verwirrt und immer noch mit klopfendem Herzen erkannt er, dass es der Braunhaarige selbst war, der es veranlasst hatte.  
Die ungewohnte Nähe und der Geruch seines Freundes ließen sein Herz höher schlagen und benebelten seine Sinne.  
Sie blickten in das leicht gerötete Gesicht des jeweils Anderen. Blau traf auf Braun. Braun traf auf Blau.  
Nicht darüber nachdenkend, was die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns sein könnten, näherten sich die beiden Gesichter wie in Trance einander. Das Verlangen, die Lippen des Gegenübers mit den Eigenen zu berühren und miteinander zu verschmelzen, war einfach zu groß.  
Blitze durchzuckten beide Körper wie ein Feuerwerk als ihre Lippen einander erreicht hatten und sich berührten. Anfangs vorsichtig und zurückhaltend entwickelte sich der Kuss in eine Dimension der Liebe und Leidenschaft, die man selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Gänsehaut spürten beide auf ihrer Haut, während sich ihre Körper enger aneinander drückten. Die Nähe des Anderen war wie eine Sucht.  
Beide nahmen nur den Anderen und den Kuss wahr, die Umwelt vergaßen sie völlig.  
Erst als sie sich wegen Luftmangels voneinander lösen mussten, nahmen sie die Umgebeung wieder wahr. Als Erstes hörten sie begeisterten Beifall von dem Rest des Teams und deren Freundinnen.  
Yamato bekam kaum die Glückwünsche der Teammitglieder mit. Viel zu sehr hing r in seinen Gedanken nach, den Konsequenzen und dem Kuss.  
**Flashback Ende**

Yamato machte erneut eine kleine Pause, als er die Fassungslosigkeit und die Überraschung im Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.  
Taichi hatte diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass sie sich geküsst haben, denn das musste zweifelsohne passiert sein, wenn sie danach miteinander geschlafen haben, sondern wegen der Art, wie dieser den Kuss beschrieben hatte: so detailliert und auch gleichzeitig gefühlvoll.  
Das ließ ihn hoffen, ob es eine Chance geben könnte, dass seine Gefühle, wie anfangs gedacht, auf Einseitigkeit beruhten. En kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das Zeichen für Yamato fortzufahren: „Nach dem Kuss verbrachten wir den Rest des Abends getrennt voneinander. Um Mitternacht machten mich einer deiner wenig betrunkenen Teamkollegen auf dich aufmerksam."

**Flashback Anfang**  
Nachdem Yamato Ishida von Taichis Teamkollegen auf diesen aufmerksam gemacht wurde, erhob er sich seufzend von seinem Stuhl. Leicht schwindelig von dem Alkohol machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund.  
Vor ihm standen viele geleerte Gläser und Flaschen, was darauf deuten ließ, dass er sich nach dem Kuss richtig betrunken hatte. Seufzend weckte der Blonde den Eingeschlafenen und bedeutete ihm, mit einem Handzeichen, dass es Zeit sei, nach Hause zu gehen.  
Er warf ihm seine Jacke zu, während er seine anzog. Sehend, dass der Andere kaum alleine gehen konnte, entschloss er sich kurzfristig seinen betrunkenen Freund zu stützen und ihn nach Hause zu bringen.  
**Flashback Ende**

Yamato atmete tief durch und sagte: „Und als wir bei dir zu Hause ankamen, sagtest du etwas, was im Grunde neben dem ganzen Alkohol der Auslöser war, dass wir miteinander…" Er brach abrupt ab, da ihm erneut diese Bilder in den Kopf stiegen. Er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken, was auch einigermaßen gelang.

Unter dem überraschten Blick seines Freundes zog er Jacke und Schuhe an, der ihn auch fragend anblickte. Yamato antwortete auf dessen Blick, indem er auf ihn zuging und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Danach sagte er leise: „Ich liebe dich auch, Chi-chan. Das ist meine Antwort darauf", und verließ die Wohnung den Tränen nahe.  
Yamato sah einfach keine Hoffnung für sie beide und ihre Freundschaft. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr so tun, als ob der Sex und die Küsse zwischen ihnen, ihm nichts bedeutet hätte, denn da würde er sich selbst anlügen.

Taichi bekam kaum mit, was nach dem Kuss, der wie ein Windhauch auf seinen Lippen war, und den Worten seines „besten" Freundes geschah. Er war einfach viel zu überrascht und geschockt, dass er erst, als die Haustür zufiel, aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand.  
Das Schließen der Tür war für Taichi auch irgendwie ein Zeichen, dass das eben nicht ein Traum gewesen war. Das, was er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, war in Erfüllung gegangen: Yamato hatte ihm seine Liebe gestanden.  
Da war doch die Tatsache nebensächlich, dass er sich nicht an den Sex und seine Liebeserklärung erinnern konnte, auch wenn es schade war, aber er konnte es ja jetzt nachholen.  
Schnell zog er selbst Jacke und Schuhe an und mache sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund und seiner großen Liebe.

Yamato lief einfach. Er wollte weg, denn seit Herz schmerzte so sehr, da er ihn niemals bekommen würde und ihn jetzt wohl für immer verloren hatte.  
Tränen liefen seine blassen Wangen herunter. Er lief nicht nach Hause, da Taichi ihn dort wahrscheinlich als Erstes suchen würde, sondern woanders hin.  
Er wusste es selbst nicht, wohin er lief, aber er tat es einfach. Zu aufgewühlt waren seine Gefühle und zu alleine fühlte er sich im Moment.  
Irgendwann erreichte er einen Park. Beim näheren Betrachten fiel ihm auf, dass es der Park war, wo sie sich immer getroffen hatten, als sie Digiritter waren.  
Sein Weg führte ihn zu der Eiche, unter der er sich einfach niederließ. Zu erschöpft war er von dem Laufen, da er kein Sportler war und nicht so viel Sport trieb, wie sein ehemaliger bester Freund.  
Erneut waren seine Gedanken bei dem Braunhaarigen, den er doch so sehr liebte. Wieso konnte er ihn einfach nicht vergessen. War er ihm schon so sehr verfallen, dass er, wenn auch unbewusst, in so einer Situation an ihn denken musste?  
Er schloss die Augen, um das Ganze vergessen zu können und sich in Gedanken von ihm verabschieden konnte, doch es war einfacher gesagt als getan. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Eine Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und wieder begannen Tränen seine blassen Wangen herunterzulaufen. Wieso war auch alles so schwer?

Taichi verließ seine Wohnung und überlegte gerade, wo er den Blonden suchen sollte. Bei sich zu Hause würde dieser bestimmt nicht sein, so gut kannte er seinen ehemals besten Freund. Aber wo sollte er dann sein?  
Etwas planlos lief er erst einmal los, konnte er doch einfach nicht untätig herumstehen. Er lief einfach irgendwohin. Eine halbe Stunde später lief er gerade an einem Park vorbei, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, welcher Park das war.  
Es war der Park, in dem sie sich als Digiritter immer getroffen hatten. Vielleicht war Yamato dort? Im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit sehend, wo dieser sein sollte, und ungeduldig wie immer, beschloss er dort zu suchen. Vielleicht war er wirklich dort.  
Schnell drehte er sich deshalb um, lief zu dem Parkeingang und betrat eben diesen. Er rief nicht nach ihm, da er wusste, dass dieser, wenn er ihn hören würde, sofort abhauen würde. Deshalb schaute er sich um und lief dabei weiter, als er eine Person an der Eiche, wo sie sich immer als Digiritter getroffen hatten, sah.  
Blonde Haare und eine blau-weiße Mädchenschuluniform fielen ihm ins Visier. Taichi wusste, dass es nur sein bester Freund sein konnte und deshalb lief er sofort zu ihm.

Als Yamato die Augen wieder öffnete, weil er Schritte gehört hatte, die sich direkt auf ihn zubewegten, erstarrte er, als plötzlich der Braunhaarige vor ihm stand.  
Was machte dieser bloß hier? Wollte er ihn noch weiter quälen? Er wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich weg. Gerade als er aufstehen und wieder weglaufen wollte, wurde er von einem Arm aufgehalten. Es war der Arm des Braunhaarigen.

Taichi hielt seinen Freund auf, wollte er doch nicht, dass dieser wieder weglief. Er musste die Sache doch noch unbedingt mit ihm klären. Doch dieser schien sich zu wehren, wollte weg von ihm.  
Kurzerhand entschloss der Braunhaarige statt Worte einfach Taten sprechen zu lassen. Yamato würde ihm in diesem Zustand nicht zuhören wollen, das wusste er. Nicht nachdem, was alles schon passiert war. Deshalb drückte er den zierlichen Körper des Blonden an den Baum, näherte sich dessen Gesicht und legte seine Lippen auf die Wunderschönen seines besten Freundes.

Yamato wollte weglaufen, doch er wurde aufgehalten. Er wollte sich wehren, doch sein ehemals bester Freund war einfach stärker als er.  
Plötzlich wurde er ruckartig gegen den Baum gedrückt und einige Sekunden später spürte er die Lippen des Braunhaarigen auf den Seinigen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Was sollte das? Wieso küsste er ihn?  
Er spürte, wie Taichi den Kuss intensivierte. Sein Körper bedeckte eine Gänsehaut. Sein Bauch fing an zu kribbeln und er begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Zu schön waren einfach die Gefühle, die dieser in ihm hervorrief. Seine Gedanken verdrängte er in den hintersten Teil seines Gehirns und gab sich Taichi und dem Kuss ganz hin.  
Zu sehr hatte er sich gewünscht. Zu sehr sehnte sich sein Körper nach ihm. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Braunhaarigen und spürte, wie dieser ihn noch enger an sich drückte und dessen Arme um seine Taille.

Eine Ewigkeit standen sie da und küssten sich, bevor sie diesen Kuss aufgrund des entstandenen Luftmangels lösen mussten. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen blickten sich die Beiden an.  
Erst als die Glücksgefühle aufhörten, realisierte Yamato, dass er sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber eingelassen hatte. Warum liebte er ihn nur so sehr? Warum war die Angst einfach zu groß, dass dieser es nicht ernst mit ihm meinte?  
„Spielst du mit mir?" fragte er deshalb seinen ehemals besten Freund leise, nachdem er sich von ihm soweit es ging gelöst hatte.

Taichi schüttelte auf die Frage des Blonden nur den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, denn ich liebe dich. Das ist die Antwort auf deine Antwort, Yama-chan."  
Mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich erneut nach vorne und küsste seinen blonden Freund erneut. Yamato war anfangs überrascht, doch er konnte in dessen Augen sehen, dass es dieser ehrlich mit ihm meinte.  
Deshalb erwiderte er den Kuss mit derselben Intensität, mit derselben Liebe und Leidenschaft, die ihn sein jetziger Geliebter entgegenbrachte.  
Nach dem Kuss flüsterte er ihm die Worte ins Ohr, die er heute schon einmal ausgesprochen hatte: „Ich dich auch, Chi-chan."

* * *

_So, das war es. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über euer Review freuen._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
